The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to toothbrushes, and more particularly to a toothbrush with a collapsible handle.
Poor oral hygiene can cause disease of the oral cavity which affects other parts of the body, such as the digestive system and circulatory system. Brushing of the teeth and other tissues of the oral cavity can remove such disease causing elements and organisms. Full sized toothbrushes are suitable for use at home, however, such brushes can become their own source of problems if they are allowed to retain disease causing organisms. Small, disposable toothbrushes are available for single use for cleaning the teeth of the oral cavity. Such products include a small head with bristles and a small fixed handle packaged in a foil package. Once the disposable toothbrush is used the entire toothbrush is discarded.